1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack and a method of controlling the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, etc., batteries have been developed to power the portable electronic devices as power sources so as to operate the portable electronic devices.
A battery pack includes battery cells and protection circuits which control charging and discharging of the battery cells. The batteries are classified into lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries, nickel cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, and the like, according to the types of the battery cells, which are rechargeable secondary batteries.